Un cambio en mi vida
by Nicolas King xD
Summary: Setsuko, un chico irresponsable y de pocos amigos cambiara su vida y la de su nueva hermana para siempre al cometer un error que traera a la organizacion mas peligrosa del continente ninja a su mundo. ¿Podran el y su hermana Controlarlos?


**Hola a todos, aqui el king xD con un nuevo fic (obviamente sobre akatsuki)**

**Tenia ganas de hacer un fic sobre akatsuki en una preparatoria o algo asi, pero esa ya es una idea demasiado usada y se produciria un EXCESO de OOC (Out Of Character), asi que use esta idea, la cual no esta TAN usada como el ejemplo anterior.**

**Mientras en mi otro fic "Un nuevo comienzo", sufri un vacio mental y devo replantearme bien la trama con el objetivo de que no se vuelva una mi... miseria de fic sin narracion ^^U**

**Bueno, no los distraigo mas y la leer el fic, el cual espero que les guste  
**

La luna se estaba retirando para dar lugar a un brillante sol que iluminaba toda la ciudad de Baticul. Las aves ya habían comenzado sus cantos matutinos y gran cantidad de la gente empezaba a despedirse de sus familias para asistir a sus trabajos, pero alguien aun seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Dentro de una enorme mansión cercana al epicentro de la ciudad, mas específicamente, dentro de la habitación de cierto chico que aun dormía, comenzó a chirrear el despertador ubicado en la mesilla de noche a un lado de la cama. Un brazo emergió desde el desorden de cobijas y ropa que había sobre la cama y se preparo para apagar aquella "maquina infernal", pero antes de apretar el botón esta se quedo en silencio.

-Despierta ya Setsuko-chan, que se nos esta haciendo tarde- le hablo una chica con voz muy dulce, mientras zarandeaba ligeramente su cama

-Izumi-chan, solo 5 minutos mas- Se quejo Setsuko mientras se cubría aun mas el rostro con lo que encontraba a su alcance

-¿Acaso no recuerdas lo que te dijo que haría Moraga-sensei si volvías a llegar tarde?-

Al chico lo invadió un pequeño escalofrío mientras recordaba las amenazas de su profesor la ultima vez que no llego a la hora adecuada. En menos de un segundo, el chico se levanto de la cama, enseñándole su ropa interior a la chica que antes lo había despertado, la cual no pudo evitar reír un poco.

-Que seamos medios hermanos no significa que puedas ir y darme este espectáculo todos los días- dijo Izumi entre risas

El joven la miro con cara de pocos amigos y la echo de su habitación por la razón de que debía vestirse para la escuela. Al cabo de unos minutos, ambos chicos se encontraban desayunando en la cocina de aquel enorme hogar. Esa mansión era propiedad del Padre de Setsuko, pero este había ido de viaje con su novia, la cual era la madre de Izumi. Ambos padres perdieron a sus parejas por una peligrosa enfermedad que afectaba a la población de aquella ciudad, aunque últimamente esta había reducido su presencia hasta casi desaparecer.

Debido al largo viaje que tendrían ambos padres, Setsuko le sugirió a Izumi que se quedara en la mansión con el para que ninguno estuviera solo. Los dos padres no pudieron estar mas de acuerdo con la idea y antes de irse les dejaron una gran cantidad de provisiones y dinero a los chicos, los cuales se rieron al ver la enorme alacena tamaño ejercito que habían dejado sus progenitores.

La mansión tenia Tres pisos, en la cual destacaban habitaciones como la gran cocina, la alacena, el comedor. El segundo piso poseía 6 habitaciones, cada una con 2 camas y un baño, además de un lujoso balcón. En el piso superior se encontraban mayoritariamente las cosas de sus padres, así que ellos no solían subir allí, solo para divertirse con el jacuzzi.

Finalmente ambos jóvenes salieron en dirección a la escuela, la cual no estaba a mas de unas calles. Setsuko camina tranquilamente mientras que su hermana lo miraba algo extrañada

-¿Que sucede?, ¿tengo monos en la cara?- Pregunto el varón al percibir aquella mirada sobre el

-Nada, solo que te vi muy relajado considerando que solo faltan 4 minutos para que llegues tarde-

Un pequeño silencio se apodero del ambiente, además de una extraña aura negra que envolvía al chico.

-¡¿Y por que tu estas tan relajada?!- Pregunto enfadado

-A mi no me pasara nada si llego tarde, seria mi primera vez- Respondió la chica antes de regalarle una tierna sonrisa a su acompañante, el cual solo se enfado mas

Setsuko nisiquiera se despidió de su hermana, antes de comenzar una carrera a máxima velocidad con el objetivo de no llegar tarde a la escuela. Toda la gente en la calle se extrañaba al ver al chico de cabello corto, color chocolate y expresión enfadada correr a máxima velocidad y detrás de el una chica tranquila caminando, de cabello hasta la cintura, color rubio y piel muy blanca.

Al llegar a su destino, el joven solo encontró a los alumnos vestidos de uniformes que siempre llegan tarde. El uniforme consistía en una camiseta roja con la insignia de la escuela, un escudo junto con una espada, ubicada a la altura del pecho en el lado izquierdo además de un pantalón de tela azul oscuro y zapatos negros. La vestimenta femenina era similar, con la simple diferencia de que ellas llevaban una falda azul oscura decorada con rayas rojas.

Setsuko estaba dudando entre ingresar a la escuela y recibir el castigo de su sensei o evitar encontrarse con su hermana y escapar a casa, pero para su mala fortuna, esta ya se hallaba detrás de el.

-¿No estarás pensando en huir de clases, verdad?- Le pregunto tranquila Izumi

-Por favor...- suplico el joven al mismo tiempo que miraba a su amiga con cara de cachorro

-No- respondió cortante ella mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo llevaba dentro del establecimiento

La escuela consistía en un edificio de 2 pisos, sin contar la enorme torre del reloj que se hallaba sobre la puerta de la estructura. Poseía múltiples salones, un gimnasio, una gran cafetería, oficinas que pertenecían a los profesores y a los administradores de la escuela. Detrás de la edificación se encontraban los orgullos del centro educacional, las instalaciones deportivas, como su enorme piscina tamaño olímpica, su gran cancha de fútbol rodeada por una perfecta pista de atletismo y su recientemente construida cancha de tenis.

Dentro de la escuela, en los pasillos, no se encontraba nadie por razones obvias, nadie a excepción de aquellos estudiantes que no habían sido responsables con los horarios de entrada. Setsuko suplicaba a su hermana que le dejara escapar, pero esta se negaba y seguía jalándolo con fuerza hacia el salón, debido a que pensaba que quizás luego de esto su nuevo hermano se volvería mas responsable.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos se encontraban delante de la puerta de su salón. El chico intento su ultima suplica, con el enorme deseo de que esta si funcionara.

-Hermanita, si me dejas escapar, obedeceré todo lo que me digas por un mes y te preparare postres deliciosos todos los días, por favor- Suplico con la mirada más tierna que pudo crear

Izumi se sintió algo feliz de que el la llamara "Hermanita", pero estaba decidida a seguir su plan ya que lo único que ella era que su hermano se volviera mas maduro y dejara de intentar evitar sus responsabilidades, así que antes de arrepentirse la chica toco la puerta de su salón.

-Lo siento hermanito, pero es por tu bien- se excuso ella mientras miraba al chico que estaba hecho pedazos mentalmente

En menos de diez segundos, la puerta fue abierta por un hombre alto, con pequeñas señales de sobrepeso y casi calvo. Este vestía un largo delantal blanco, como los demás maestros, abierto por la parte superior, enseñando su corbata roja decorada con nubes negras y su camisa a rayas naranja. El sujeto observo a ambos jóvenes y mostró una sonrisa que logro hacer temblar al mayor de ambos.

-Valla Izumi, no imagine que fueras a llegar tarde. No puedo decir lo mismo de ti Setsuko-

-Discúlpeme Moraga-sensei, no volverá a pasar- dijo la chica antes de entrar al salón

-Lo siento, sensei- hablo esta vez el joven mientras entraba al salón, pero esta vez Moraga puso su brazo en el marco de la puerta, cortándole el paso

-¿A donde crees que vas chico? ya te había advertido de que pasaría si volvías a llegar tarde- hablo el maestro con una voz malvada, principalmente en la ultima parte de la frase

El estudiante trago saliva, sabia que esto seria algo que recordaría por el resto de su vida y quizás algunos días mas después de morir. Aquel sujeto con delantal se llevo la mano al mentón mientras pensaba en el malvado castigo que le daría a su alumno, hasta que su mente fue iluminada por una gran idea.

-Setsuko, ¿Cuantos años tienes?-

-Quince señor- dijo mientras tartamudeaba un poco

-Después de esto, te sentirás como si tuvieras 90 años, o quizás mas- comento moraga, antes de reír diabólicamente, lo cual asusto a Setsuko e incluso a algunos alumnos que miraban el espectáculo desde dentro del salón

El día en la escuela paso con normalidad debido a que Moraga decidió que el castigo seria de muchas partes y que en cualquier momento debería hacerlas, una por una. Setsuko no tenia muchos amigos en su clase, ni menos en las otras, asi que una de las únicas personas con las que hablaba era su amiga y hermana Izumi, por lo que estaba casi siempre con ella y aunque a ella le gustaba estar con su nuevo hermano, le incomodaba un poco a veces.

Luego de la primera clase de Historia con el maestro Moraga, le siguió la clase de artes, en la que su profesor Jiraiya les obligo a todos a hacer un dibujo realista de una chica en ropa interior, lo cual no sorprendió a muchos.

Finalmente el dia termino y ambos hermanos se dirigían a casa luego de una agotadora jornada.

-Setsuko-chan, ¿Por que no haces amigos en clase?, ahí mucho chicos a lo que les gustaría estar con alguien como tu-

-Sabes que no se me da bien eso de hacer amigos- respondió el chico algo desanimado

Izumi se quedo algo pensativa, debía encontrar una manera de que su nuevo hermano isiera amigos. Al llegar a casa, ambos casi no se hablaron, ya que con la pregunta de su hermana el chico había confirmado sus sospechas de que el era un estorbo para ella. Sabia que debía hacer amigos, pero el realmente era malo para esas cosas y las únicas oportunidades que los había hecho, era por el esfuerzo de otra persona. Paso toda la tarde pensando eso hasta que el llamado de su hermana a cenar lo saco de su vacío mental.

En el comedor ya se encontraba Izumi sentada frente a su plato y un puesto desocupado a un lado de ella. Aquella habitación estaba finamente decorada con costosos cuadros de pintores famosos, un gigantesco y caro equipo de reproducción de música, varias plantas y flores de distintos tipos y colores, y aquellas cosas que encontrarías en el comedor de una mansión. Setsuko se sentó a un lado de su hermana, cogió un vaso de jugo de piña y bebió un poco, no tenia mucha hambre y quizás con solo un poco de aquel liquido quedara satisfecho.

Izumi no tenia el valor de hablarle al chico, ya que pensaba que aun seguía enfadado por la pregunta de hace rato. El joven se incomodo un poco ante aquel silencio, y aun con su vaso en la mano, se levanto de la mesa para poner algo de música. Aprovechando que ahora el no la miraría a los ojos, la chica se decidió a hablarle a su acompañante.

-Setsuko, debes volverte mas sociable, los amigos no aparecen de un segundo para otro-

El nombrado se encontraba frente al artefacto de música y al escuchar aquello se dio media vuelta bruscamente para decirle a ella lo que el pensaba.

-¡Si quiero hacer amigos o no es mi problema!-

Aquello fue lo que cambio sus vidas, ya que al voltearse, Setsuko lanzo mas de la mitad del liquido de su vaso en el equipo de música al mismo instante que este comenzaría con su función. Un resplandor verde comenzó a emerger del objeto, mientras ambos jóvenes debían cubrirse los ojos debido a la potente luz. Izumi miraba horrorizada aquello temiendo por la salud de su hermano y se levanto de la mesa antes de comenzar a correr hacia el.

-¡Hermano!- Grito ella con todas sus fuerzas mientras avanzaba con los ojos cerrados hacia aquel chico

-¡AHHH!- grito también Setsuko pensando que estaba a segundos de ser vaporizado o algo parecido

Repentinamente el resplandor fue reemplazado por una gran cortina de humo, seguida de el sonido de múltiples objetos que caían al suelo. La estudiante no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando, pero se extraño como nunca antes en su vida al escuchar a muchas voces además de la de su hermano quejándose.

-¡AH! ¡¿Que rayos es esto?!- pregunto enfadado Setsuko

-¡Me están aplastando, malditos idiotas!-

-¡Tienen 5 segundos para salir de encima de mí!, ¡Es una orden!-

-¡Quién quiera que sea, deja de patearme la espalda! ¡HUM!-

-¡Sempai! ¡Sempai!, ¡Ayúdeme, me están aplastando muy fuerte!-

-¡Se me ha caído un billete! ¡que nadie se atreva a robármelo!-

-¡Oigan! ¡¿Quién es el pervertido que me ha tocado?!

-¡Que me estoy quebrando, salgan ya!

-¡Están arruinando mi planta!-

-¿De que se quejan?, yo estoy muy bien-

-Eso es por que estas sobre todos nosotros, tonto-

Al despejarse aquel humo, Izumi puso los ojos como platos al ver con claridad aquella escena. En el suelo se encontraba Setsuko y sobre el nada mas ni nada menos que un grupo de personas extrañas que vestían capas negras con nubes rojas. Todo ese grupo de personas continuaba quejándose y discutiendo, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no estaban precisamente en donde debían estar y luego de guardar silencio, posaron sus ojos en la chica, la cual seguía observándolos como si fueran el mas espeluznante fantasma.

-Ehhhh... ¿Hola?- intento saludar algo nervioso uno de aquellos extraños sujetos el cual tenia cabello negro, usaba una mascara naranja en forma de espiral y solo poseía agujero para un ojo

-Mier#... - dijo otro de ellos, esta vez uno de cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás

**Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo, en el cual se muestra la llegada de nuestra organizacion favorita a akatsuki  
**

**Devo advertirles que quizas luego hallan pequeñas señas de OOC, ya que si fueran igual que en el manga, no tendria gracia ya que la mitad de ellos son solo un grupo de inexpresivos ^^U**

**Tambien se explicara por que este fic tiene como personajes a Akatsuki y Sasuke**

**Se aceptan criticas, opiniones, ideas, Demandas o lo que quieran, todo con el objetivo de mejorar mi capacidad de narracion (y para despues rastrearlos y matarlos a cada uno de ustedes xD)**

**Bye ^^**

**Jiraiya y Akatsuki son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto  
Setsuko e Izumi son personajes de mi Propiedad xD  
Moraga es mi Maestro de historia ^^U**


End file.
